


Spring feels like love

by MatrixCube



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn, Riding, Swearing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixCube/pseuds/MatrixCube
Summary: All he gets is a quiet laugh from the man who promised him to fuck him in all the right ways. The man Roy doesn’t know, but smelled so good that he didn’t think and booked them a room at the tavern instantly.“Already begging, huh. I didn’t do much more than touch you, boy,” the man grins and pulls Roy’s hair back, hard. The pain goes right to his groin. “And they others haven’t got here yet.”-----Roy gets done by three guys at a tavern.
Relationships: Roy/Mob
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Spring feels like love

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in ages. time for smut. no beta, we die like men.

Some people like spring for its warming sun and longer days.

Some people like it for its blooming flowers and nature coming back to life.

Roy likes it, because it makes his skin tingle and belly heat up. It’s this time of the year.

“Please...”

His knees are starting to hurt, but he doesn’t notice. All he notices is the wanton need pulsing through his veins and the urge to finally get a cock up his ass, because he has waited for hours. He deserves this.

And yet, all he gets is a quiet laugh from the man who promised him to fuck him in all the right ways. The man Roy doesn’t know, but smelled so good that he didn’t think and booked them a room at the tavern instantly.

“Already begging, huh. I didn’t do much more than touch you, boy,” the man grins and pulls Roy’s hair back, hard. The pain goes right to his groin. “And they others haven’t got here yet.”

Roy’s body understands that before his brain can catch up – his already half-hard cock twitches. “The o-others..?”

“Acquaintances, friends,” he says, “ready to knock up a thirsty boy like you.”

Roy’s pupils dilate at the thought. This is what he wants. This is what he needs.

The man uses his grip on Roy’s hair to push him unceremoniously onto his waiting cock. “No teeth, or you’ll regret it,” he growls.

The cock is rubbing against Roy’s cheek, warm and half-hard. He has done this before, so he eagerly opens his mouth and takes it in. Roy relaxes his jaw and tries his best to work the cock up to full hardness with his tongue.

He has missed this. His thoughts quiet down and he isn’t thinking or worrying about money or his quest to save the world. Just existing, enjoying the moment, his blood thrumming through him.

“Hmmmm, you’re good at this, boy,” the man says, his heavy hand resting on red hair. “Didn’t peg you for a harlot.”

Roy can feel the blood rushing to his face and almost chokes. Did this man think he was one of the girls doing this for money every night?

Caught up in his embarrassment, Roy doesn’t notice the door opening and two men coming in.

“Help yourself, friends.”

Roy tries to look up and behind him to catch a glimpse of the newcomers, but the hand on his head forces him down again; the man’s hard cock slides down his throat, easily past his gag reflex. A moan escapes him, and the man breathes heavily. 

Sounds of belt buckles being opened and cloth removed mingle with the man’s low groans as he fucks Roy’s throat more erratically with each thrust. Roy knows he must be close, so he tries to swallow around the pulsing cock, giving the man a small bliss as he comes with a shout.

“Thank you for the food,” Roy smiles with a raspy voice, licking his lips.

The man just laughs and packs up as the other two decide what to do. “See ya ‘round,” he waves and Roy focuses on the men who positioned themselves behind and in front of him.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you now,” the man in front of him says, his dark eyes fixated on Roy’s swollen lips. “On both ends.”

Finally. He’s going to be filled up and fucked until he forgets his own name. A small gasp escapes him, and Roy moved so his legs were further apart, showing off his needy hole to the blond man behind him. “I’m ready, please, just get on with it, I need this –“

The blond whistles lowly at the sight. “He’s already dripping, come look at this,” he says to his partner, waving him over.

Roy kind of likes being on display like this, and fuck, his cock hurts so bad. He relishes in the touch on his rear – the hands parting his cheeks and the cool air against them. He wants to be filled, a finger, a hand, a cock, he doesn’t care, but he needs stimulation. Now.

And the blond hears his silent prayers, sliding his half-hard cock between his cheeks, slowly thrusting, rubbing along his hole, driving Roy mad with want. His slick makes small squelching sounds between his cheeks, and it’s just so... filthy. But Roy loves it.

The other guy liked the view as well, apparently. Stroking himself to full hardness, sitting down in front of Roy, teasing the head of his cock. “You want a taste of this, pretty boy?”

Roy gives him the best smouldering looks from underneath his lashes he knows. “No need to be polite, you know.”

Dark eyes stare into his. The man touches Roy’s cheek lightly, almost tenderly. “You’re beautiful,” he says, “that’s why I want to savour this.”

Roy can’t help the blush creeping in. He wasn’t prepared for niceties, for flattery. He doesn’t know how to react or what to say, so he does what he can do best: Act.

He dives down to the man’s waiting cock, licking the tip and tasting the precome. It tastes familiar by now.

“Damn, I could come just from this,” the blond pants, still fucking Roy’s cheeks, now even harder by pressing the together.

Roy’s attention was divided for a moment, hope rising in his chest that the blond man would fuck him already and not finishing yet. Not that he minded being marked by come on this back and ass.

“Come on, just take him already,” the man in front of him says, his breath a bit short. “I want to have a shot, too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the blond says, and complies. Roy doesn’t feel the cock entering him at first – he was just so damn loose – but then he was filled to the brim which ripped a moan from him.

For a second, he forgot about his task in front of him and just revelled in the fullness until the man started fucking him with rhythmic thrusts.

“C’mon, babe,” the man with the dark eyes says. His cock was still in need of attention.

“Sorry,” Roy smiles, hoping to placate him. He runs his tongue over the warm flesh, nipping at the underside over and over again. The man’s eyes flutter closed, seemingly enjoying the teasing. Roy can’t see it, but he smells it – strong pheromones tickling his nose, a wave of spicy odour making him even more horny. 

The blond’s grip on Roy’s hips is strong; his movements becoming more and more erratic by the minute, grunting and moaning like a madman. A picture of humping dogs flashes through Roy’s mind, and he groans around the cockhead in his mouth.

“Fuck,” the blond swore and faltered in his movements, coming completely silent inside the young man.

Roy pressed his hips back against him, wanting to be filled with every last drop.

Then the man pulled out, and Roy hated the feeling it left behind; empty, pulsing, still hungry for more.

“Fuck, he’s a good hole.”

The man with the dark eyes shot his friend a look. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

“Yeah.”

Roy belatedly notices the blond leaving, but is more occupied with blowing the man in front of him. He’s nice, Roy thinks, because he strokes Roy’s hair and murmurs admirations every now and then.

“You’re doing so well... Look at you, being so eager, so good for me. But what about you? You haven’t come yet.”

Puzzled, Roy lifts his head, a string of saliva connecting them before snapping. “What about it?”

“Don’t you need to come? I want to make you feel good.”

“You...do..? I mean, if you insist, you could... fill me up again like you said earlier,” Roy stammers, feeling awkward. No-one has been this nice during sex before.

The man smiles. “Alright. Come here. I want you to ride me.”

Roy complies. How could he not? This man wanted to fuck him, and he was right: His own cock was a dark shade of red, rock hard and throbbing. His legs hurt a little from kneeling, but he turns around, and slowly sitting down.

They are a smooth fit.

“Hngh,” Roy sighs as he bottoms out, his head falling back onto the man’s shoulder. It feels so good. A cloud of sweat and musk surrounds them. He could sit like this forever.

Hands touch his hips and roam down to his thighs, leaving goosebumps in his wake. “You’re making me loose it,” the man says, his voice strained. “I’m gonna move, okay?”

Before Roy can say anything, strong arms lift him up, only to push him back down, again and again. Unconsciously, he moves, too, meeting his thrusts mid-way, making his own cock bounce wildly and slapping against his stomach.

His belly feels like a tight coil of want, ready to spring free, but it isn’t enough yet. His head is getting lighter, and he knows he must be making noises – breathless, loud ones that fuel the tension between them. He already forgot about any neighbouring patrons he might disturb.

When a well-known heat starts to rise behind his balls, Roy grabs the man’s arms and digs his fingers in to ground himself. “I- I’m close, please,” Roy manages to press out.

The man growls, a deep rumble that Roy can feel shivering down his back, before he bites down into the tender flesh between neck and shoulder. It tips Roy over the edge; the pain is welcome, striking something deep inside of him and he’s coming all over himself in thick spurts.

Tension slowly leaves his limbs, and Roy enjoys the gentle afterglow for a moment until he realizes that the man is still fucking into him with abandon.

“Yeah, c’mon, give it to me,” Roy slurs, trying to egg him on. “Harder, babe, harder, you want to come, don’t you?”

He even clenches up for good measure, which seems to do the trick; the man’s thrusts become erratic and he keens lowly as he comes.

“That’s it,” Roy smiles, feeling loose and limp.

The man is still catching his breath, but kisses the bruised skin of Roy’s shoulder, saying nothing. Sloppy kisses from hot lips on his tingling skin.

It feels like... love.

Roy closes his eyes and enjoys this illusion of tenderness, even if it’s just for a fleeting moment.

He loves spring.


End file.
